Story Of My Life
by ChasingAchele
Summary: Song Fic. Akashi Seijurou se había quedado sin victorias, frente a quien ya no podría volver a llamar su Tetsuya.


¡Hola!. Volví... luego de más de tres meses, creo... Bueno, este es un song fic Akakuro... Creo que no tiene mucho sentido y es más que nada un AU, quizá esté un poco OoC, pero es lo primero que escribo de Kuroko no Basket y espero que no esté tan mal.

Discraimer: Kuroko no Basket, su plot y sus personajes son de completa pertenencia de su autor original, Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cualquier hecho, frase o concurrencia aquí mencionada es basada en la ficción y escrita sin ánimo de lucro. De igual manera, la canción no me pertenece, es la muy conocida "Story of my life", perteneciente a la banda "One Direction". De la cual no soy fanática, cabe aclarar

Sin más, lean y disfruten. Supongo.

* * *

La madrugada era oscura, el cielo estaba teñido de un negro apacible mientras el reloj apenas marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Akashi Seijurou no conocía más que la victoria, su vida había estado colmada de éxito, siempre consiguiendo cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain _

Todas sus victorias, las recordaba. Una tras otra, le habían brindado honor y gloria. Todos lo habían respetado. Él se preguntaba por qué, no entendía qué lo hacía tan especial.

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days _

Sus días en Teiko habían sido tan gloriosos como cualquier otro. Había conocido compañeros que apreciaba, pero no se atrevía a llamar amigos. Ellos tampoco lo consideraban un amigo después de todo. En Razukan, había sido exactamente igual. Ahora, en su vida adulta, todo se repetía. Igual a pesar de los años.

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones _

—Lo siento. —El viento de esa oscura mañana sopló elevando el cabello del chico un par de centímetros—. Lo siento mucho, Akashi-kun.

—Yo...

—Lo siento... —una lágrima se deslizó por su pálida mejilla.

—Tetsuya. —el desconcierto se esfumó, todo él volvió a ser calma.

_It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone _

"Ya no siento lo mismo por ti, Akashi-kun." Eso había dicho Kuroko Tetsuya. Y luego había comenzado a disculparse y a llorar.

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight _

Suspiró, montó su auto y piso el acelerador a fondo.

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide _

No sabía si quería morir. No sabía si quería vivir.

_The way that I been holdin' on too tight _

Recordó todas las veces en las que al pensar en Tetsuya, su Tetsuya, se había sentido mejor. Como eso lo había ayudado.

_With nothing in between _

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla sin que se diera cuenta.

_The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm and time... __Is frozen _

Cruzó calles y avenidas, conduciendo su auto sin prudencia. Llegó a donde se hospedaba, el mejor hotel que Tokio podía ofrecer.

_The story of my life I give her hope I spend her love until she's broke inside _

Akashi Seijurou solo conocía la victoria, hasta ese momento. Hasta el momento cuando Tetsuya le dijo que ya no sentía nada por él, cuando le dijo que su amor se había agotado. En ese momento conoció la derrota.

_The story of my life _

Ya no había más victorias.

_Written on these walls are the colours I can't change _

Sin Tetsuya, nada tenía color. Nada tenía luz. Y eso era irreparable.

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage _

Su corazón, del que muchos dudaron la existencia, dolía como nunca había dolido antes. Como nunca imaginó.

_I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill although I am broken my heart is untamed stillx_

Nunca más podría abrazar a Tetsuya. Nunca más podría besarlo. O amarlo. No vería otro amanecer junto a él. Su corazón dolía, sí, pero no creía que estuviera roto. No aún.

_And i'll be gone, gone tonight The fire beneath my feet is burning bright _

Akashi Seijurou era absoluto, hasta que una parte le fue arrancada. Hasta qué le quitaron lo único que alguna vez alumbró su vida.

_The way that I been holdin' on so tight With nothing in between_

Bajó del auto y subió a la suite presidencial del hotel. Miró por la gran ventana y contemplo la ciudad a sus pies. Personas viviendo sus monótonas vidas y él allí, observando. Se había aferrado al amor de Tetsuya y ahora que no lo tenía sentía como si le hubieran cortado la cuerda que sujetaba su vida.

_The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm and time... __Is frozen_

Tan rápido como había llegado al hotel, salió de él. Montó en su auto de nuevo y maniobró a través de las calles, hasta la casa de Tetsuya.

_The story of my life I give her hope _

Llegó y se estacionó en la calle de enfrente. "Si me disculpo, quizá..."

_I spend her love until she's broke inside _

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta del auto. El viento de la mañana, gélido y negro, le cayó de lleno en el rostro.

_The story of my life _

Akashi Seijurou no perdía. Al estar siempre en lo correcto, él siempre ganaba.

_And I been waiting for this time to come around _

Cruzó la calle y toco el timbre. La melodía que tanto conocía resonó dentro de la casa.

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds _

Los celestes ojos que tanto amaba estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y lo contemplaban con dolor.

_The story of my life I take her home _

—Lo siento, Tetsuya.

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time... __Is frozen _

—¿Por qué? —su voz era hielo. Hielo cortante, peligroso y afilado.

_The story of my life I give her hope _

—Porque...

_I spend her love until she's broke inside _

—Tú no hiciste nada malo, Akashi-kun.

_The story of my life _

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué me dijiste...?

_The story of my life _

—Porque era la verdad.

_The story of my life _

—Y, ¿en qué se basa esa verdad, Tetsuya?

_The story of my life_

—En que se ha agotado mi amor. Tú, tú agotaste todo en mí. Como siempre lo haces, como siempre lo has hecho.

* * *

Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Gracias por leer!

Quizá no estuvo muy bueno, por el hecho de ser songfic y mi primer fic de este fandom... y también porque Akakuro es una pareja crack y aunque sea mi OTP de este anime, sé que muchos no la toleran :( Además que puede que odien la canción, la verdad es que no soy fan de One Direction pero esta canción tiene muy buena letra y para mi suena como la perfecta ruptura de Akakuro desde el pov de Akashi u-u. No me juzguen.

Como sea, gracias por leer. Acepto cualquier queja, sugerencia, insulto por haber desaparecido y volver subiendo cualquier cosa... De alguna forma, espero que no me odien (?).

Gracias por leer nuevamente :)


End file.
